


Old Wounds Can Still Uncover New Scars

by P4st3l



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Sibling Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bruce Wayne Being a Jerk, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/F, Gen, Good Harleen Quinzel, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Sibling Damian Wayne, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Mute Cassandra Cain, Parent Harleen Quinzel, Parent Pamela Isley, Parent Selina Kyle, Protective Barbara Gordon, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Harleen Quinzel, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Pamela Isley, Protective Selina Kyle, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Has Mental Health Issues, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray, Tim Drake is Joker Jr., Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake's Missing Spleen, Tim Drake-centric, let me know if there should be more tags i guess??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P4st3l/pseuds/P4st3l
Summary: Tim had almost forgotten those three months (not really) when an interrupted broadcast brings all of it back into focus.Bruce wants answers, Dick wants to know why, and the Joker wants his toys returned.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel (past), Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne (past), Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Harleen Quinzel, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Pamela Isley, Tim Drake & Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Tim Drake & Selina Kyle, Tim Drake/Undecided
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Old Wounds Can Still Uncover New Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan-Fiction so please give me feedback on what you think. Thanks for reading!

Tim stared blankly at the cracked screen of the tablet in his hands. He didn’t  _ mean _ to break it, honestly, he just-

He… he just-

…It was just… too much. Seeing…  **_Him_ ** _ , _ on the screen. Hearing  **_Him_ ** talk about… about-

… 

Tim… thought that he was over it at this point… Hardly even thought about it anymore, except for… all those nights lying awake in his bed, but  _ honestly _ he was getting better… he  _ thought _ .

He wasn’t… necessarily  _ surprised _ , by this turn of events. He’d expected it… awhile ago. It’s just that… he  _ was _ surprised, because… it had been  _ years _ . He had… there were…  _ so many _ opportunities better than  _ now _ .

…Although, he pondered, it would probably be difficult to do that… to do  _ this _ when  **_He_ ** was like  _ that.  _ Tim had… 

Tim had-

Not Tim.

Not-

He _wasn’t…_ that _wasn’t_ _him_.

… 

_ JJ _

JJ had really… done a number on  **_Him_ ** the last time-

The last… time-

… 

It didn’t matter.

He would have to watch through the video again later he was  _ sure _ … Bruce wouldn’t just  _ ignore _ something like this.

… 

He started packing some bags. Just in case, he told himself,  _ just in case _ . He didn’t  _ want _ to… but…

Bruce was…  _ paranoid _ . 

He was-

He-

He had-

The last time-

He  _ punched _ Tim for-

For-

For trying to-

It… It wouldn’t happen again he was  _ sure _ but… 

But  _ just in case. _

Just-

Just in case.

…

Bruce called them all down to the cave a few hours later. Sitting almost  _ accusingly  _ on the screen of the Batcomputer was… a recording of-

Footage of-

The intercepted broadcast of Gotham Daily.

The broadcast that was intercepted by-

By-

By the J-

By D-

By  **_Him_ ** .

…

Tim was the only one in the cave so far, other than Bruce of course.

He didn’t really know what to do. What do you do when some crazy who-

Who-

Nevermind.

It doesn’t matter.

It wasn’t important. He was passed this. He  _ was. _

And-

And he-

It-

It didn’t matter.

The-

It didn’t. 

_ Really. _ It didn’t  _ matter _ .

He-

He-

He-

H-

… 

He cleared his thoughts with a mental shake of the head and… 

He sat down.

Waited.

He was  _ waiting,  _ and  _ waiting, _ and  _ waiting _ and-

And-

And-

And-

He-

… 

And Dick walked down.

It-

He was fine. Really.

Honestly he was.

He-

He was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and let me know what you thought.


End file.
